Failure
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: A short and tragic one-shot about if Rosalie stopped Edward from saving Bella from the van in Twilight.


**Failure**

**Summary: **A short and sad one shot about if Rosalie stopped Edward from saving Bella from the van.

**Edward's pov**

My life until this very second had been dull and meaningless and just when something came to matter to me in my dark and unchanging midnight, a dark blue van skidding across the pavement was threatening to take that away from me. The only coherent words in my head were _'not her'_ as the whole scene played in front of me and I knew that I couldn't do nothing. Even if it jeopardised my whole family's safety I had to try and save her. If I couldn't save her then everything I had come to know and live for in the past few weeks would be lost and I didn't think I could live through that. I had no idea why I was feeling such things but I did know that these feelings were telling me to save her from the approaching van and if I didn't then there would be hell to pay for. Without a second more of thought and ignoring my family's inner thoughts screaming in protest, I threw myself across the parking lot. A mili-second later I was shocked to find that I wasn't in front of Bella in a protective stance and that somebody was pulling me back. I yanked my arm out of that person's firm grip and attempted again to throw myself across the lot. This time I was thankfully successful and pushed the van away forcefully before it could inflict any damage. I felt my long dormant heart, break as I witnessed the scene before me. Failure and despair coursed through me as I saw the blood seeping out of her in various places and heard her heart giving faint and decreasing beats. I rushed to her side immediately taking her into my arms and cradling her against my chest while sobbing desolately.

"I'm so sorry. I was too late, I was too late. I'm sorry" I cried, desperate to hold on to her in her last moments.

"Why" She coughed. "Why did you try to save me" She whispered.

"Because" I hesitated. The next words that slipped out of my mouth were astonishing but I knew they were true, my feelings confirmed as much and now they were too late. "Because I love you" Her eyes widened at that and her expression became tender even in her final moments of her life.

"I am so sorry. I tried, I swear I tried. At least you know now"

"I know you did and wherever I go now, I know I'll be happy because I know the truth and the truth is that I love you too and I'm sorry that it was too late" She whispered. "Tell Charlie…tell him that he was a great dad and that I'm sorry"

"Of course" I vowed, my eyes never leaving her weakening face.

"And, and there is one last thing I want before I pass on to help me get through whatever lies up there if it's bad"

"Anything"

"Kiss me" She whispered. Not caring about the severe burning in my throat I reached in to give her, her dying wish and gave her a sweet and chaste kiss, which she was too weak to return. I felt myself turn to stone as her breathing grew shorter and she uttered her last words "I love you" which were followed by the cease of her breathing. My privacy with her was lost when students began encircling the van and trying to get a good look their thoughts more of excitement than concern. Knowing that she was gone and not giving a damn who saw, I hugged her closer to my chest and let the sobs take over my entire body. Her friends tried to haul her away but I told them to leave us alone while not looking up at them the entire time. They tried to tell me gently that she was dead but I wouldn't listen, I was too caught up in my own agonising grief. The paramedics were my next hurdle and told me that they needed to take her to the morgue and ring her father but I didn't loosen my hold nor stop the sobs from vibrating through me as I told them that I couldn't let her go. They left me alone for a few seconds with her while attempting to herd away the inquisitive students but then returned and began softly telling me that I needed to pass her to them so they could load her onto a stretcher. They even tried to pry her away from me but there was no way that I could let go of her, not yet. When I let go everything good I ever knew would end and I wouldn't know how to live any longer. There would be no purpose without her. The paramedics were then forced to fetch Carlisle who appeared exceedingly shocked when he saw who was refusing to hand over the body.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second" Carlisle asked me benevolently.

'_What happened? It was very noble of you to try to save her but why won't you let her go?' _He thought curiously.

"I have to make sure she's all right first" I insisted.

"She's dead son" Carlisle said dejectedly.

"She can't be! I…..I"

"Yes, there must be a mistake. My baby can't be dead" Charlie moaned coming into view, his shoulders slumping as he saw her immobile form and tears began to streak silently down his face.

"She wanted me…" I swallowed. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and is sorry"

"Always cared about others before herself. I can't believe she's gone" Charlie shook his head in utter disbelief and sorrow.

"It's okay Charlie" Carlisle comforted, patting his shoulder consolingly.

"You must have been a very good friend to her. Staying with her to the end" Charlie choked. "Would you please say a speech for her at her funeral, she would have liked that"

"Of course. I'll do it for her" I agreed, my sobs causing the words to become almost unintelligible.

"Can I, can I hold her" Charlie sobbed.

"Here" I cradled her in my arms one last time before passing her to Charlie. I could give him that much at least.

"Edward, I need you to come and talk with our family" Carlisle murmured before placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me to where they all stood behind one of the administrative buildings and out of a human's hearing and sight range.

"You selfish jackass. You nearly exposed us" Rosalie hissed. "I go and pull you back so you won't make the worst decision of your life and then you go continue what your doing. It serves you right that the human's dead and your little rescue plan didn't go exactly to plan" Rosalie sneered.

"_You_ stopped me" I hollered furiously. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Something to aid the whole family" Rosalie smirked.

"I loved her" I roared. "And you took that away from me before I even had a chance to embrace it"

"You…you loved her" Rosalie whispered. All the pieces clicked in everyone's heads as they heard my words but nobody said anything.

"Like humans need air to breathe and now my life is not worth living"

"No Edward, you can't go to Italy" Alice moaned.

"Yes I can and I will but not until I have payed my respects" I retorted.

"You'll get over her eventually" Rosalie shrugged her earlier remorse gone.

"I will, will I?" I asked, my expression turning cold. "What if Emmett died. Yeah, you're just going to get over him and go through life as you always had" I snorted.

"That's different. She's just some stupid human" Rosalie protested.

"To you" My expression hardened. To me she was the world with all it's colours and joys and now she's gone"

"Well.." Rosalie trailed off.

"Save it, I'm going to the hospital" I turned around without another word and felt my cold expression melt into the agony it contained earlier as I got into the ambulance.

…

"Today we are here to commemorate the loss of a close and dear friend Bella Swan"

I barley heard the words. It was _her_ funeral today and after it I would hopefully join her and feel peace and contentment once more but for now I would have to endure the difficult parts, for her sake and Charlie's. During the whole ceremony I couldn't help but stare at her coffin and feel the failure seep through me as I remembered her last moments. I tried to placate myself into believing they were happy in order to stop myself from breaking down. When I was alerted that it was my turn to say the speech that I had poured all my heart and soul, my feelings let themselves become known with an uncontrollable shaking which pulsed through me and sobs began to rack throughout my entire body as I stood to deliver my heartfelt speech.

"Bella Swan was the most genuine, kind and selfless people I had the privilege to meet and now that she's gone it's bound to leave a mark on all of us. I know that she'd want us all to move on and I know that it's going to be difficult but that's what needs to be done. I'm not saying that we should forget, forgetting her would be an insult to her memory but to continue to live your lives as if she were still alive. That was what she would have wanted for all of you. In the short time that I knew her I came to like her like anyone who met her did and even came to love her, more so than any other person I had ever met and ever will meet" There were a few gasps at that revelation. "So don't forget her. Cherish her memory and always remember her as that kind, selfless girl, gracious girl who we all loved" I concluded, placing my hand tenderly on her coffin and then returning to my seat without a word. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur but I waited until everyone had left and said their goodbyes before walking up to her grave, whispering how much I loved her and how I would see her soon and then walked without even a backward glance to the airport where I would buy a plane ticket to Italy.

**Good, bad, horrible, excellent? Let me know in a review. I also want to know if the ending was too tragic and if you want me to add a happy ending or if I should leave it as it is. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
